Talk:Flammenwerfer 35
What game does this appear in? 00:23, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Call of Duty: United Offensive I believe. WHAT THE? Flammenwerfer 35 doesent even occur in cod5! that stupid trivia 'a glitch in vendetta turns all flammenwerfers into M2 flamethrowers' is absolute B.S. I might delete it unless you have proof! :I haven't seen any textures nor weapon files for any of the alternate flamethrowers, so I think you're right. Darkman 4 18:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think all of the models in game are the M2, or at least all of the 1st person perspective flamethrowers. Gonna go ask my friends to do some tests on this some time, gonna see the models if you're looking at the person carrying it. Gonna do the same on Vendetta, to see if they do carry the Flammenwerfer EDIT: Ugh, seems like my friends all prestiged and none of us has 65 anymore. We can't do anything I deleted everything but the person who wrote it wanted me to undo it! F35 doesn't even occur in cod5! I think it is always the M2 Flamethrower no matter what team your on, otherwise if you want an SMG if your on Nazi you get MP-40 Soviet you get PPSH-41 and Call of duty Doesn't work that way.Kevinsux909 05:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :It is, we thought that in single player, the F35 showed in Vendetta. This is false proven by glitching. And in multiplayer, some1 said that if you're on the German side, your player model will have a F35. This is false as the perk itself is the M2 Flamethrower, and therefore would not be changed by sides or teams.CirChris 11:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) World at War It seems we're going back to an old subject. I believe that the Flammenwerfer 35 is not present in World at War (and there aren't either any game files for it); it's the M2 Flamethrower that takes its place. It would rather be speculation or IRL to say that the Flammenwerfer 35 does occur in COD:WaW just because the Germans are supposed to use it instead of the M2 Flamethrower (especially that it is stated that it uses the same model and has the same statistics as the M2 Flamethrower). This is practically the same logic as the use of Mosin-Nagant rifles instead of Kar98ks by the Germans in the Black Ops level "Project Nova". (And another question: is this weapon always referred to as "Flamethrower" in COD:UO, or only when picked up? If it's always called like this, then maybe this page should be renamed as "Flamethrower (weapon)".).--Ultimate94ninja (talk) 13:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, if there's nothing of its existence in the game files nor in-game, I'll just go ahead and remove the WaW section seeing as it's only the more known M2. 17:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Flammenwerfer 41 or Flamthrower? it says the gun is called "flamethrower" in-game but the page is calling it flammenwerfer 41. shouldnt it be called flamethrower instead if its called that in-game? this doesnt appear in any other game, and it says its only called flammenwerfer 41 in the game files (i think it said that). RisingSun2013 (talk) 23:01, April 5, 2014 (UTC)